


Apologies About Fallen Gods

by Tobys_paradox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exile, Minecraft, Past Abuse, techno & Tommy are not brothers, techno is just Phil’s friend or something, this was a twitter prompt lmao, tommyinnit exile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobys_paradox/pseuds/Tobys_paradox
Summary: “ imagine if tommy still has some of technos stuff and techno goes to him to get it back and he's like "give me back my stuff tommy. give all of it back." and tommy just goes "yes dream" and technos is like "what? dream?" and realizes theres a bigger problem. ”Is the prompt made by Carrot_Sprouts on twt!!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 362





	Apologies About Fallen Gods

**Author's Note:**

> :)) hope you enjoy lmao, this is kinda random but I just wanted to write it

Tommy’s head shot up as the knock on the door rang through his quite house, he hadn’t expected any visitors so he was a bit confused. He was staying in his old house for now, until he was set up elsewhere, so it wasn’t too surprising if someone wanted to drop by. He had planned to maybe move closer to where Tubbo is, he thought that maybe it could be like it used to.

He walked towards the door and stumbled back a bit when he opened it. He flinched when a hand kept the door open when he tried to slam it closed. Tommy backed away from the door and further into his house, he eyed the sword that was leaning against the wall and cursed himself for not having it on him.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Technoblade?” He nearly winced when he heard the shaking in his voice.

Techno sighed and stepped into the house, he closed the door behind him as he did. “I’m just here to pick up my things Tommy.”

He stood with his back against the wall and glared at the older one, he knew something as small as that wouldn’t deter him but he felt like if he was going down, it was while fighting. He continued to look back and forth between Techno and his sword, wondering if he could get it in time to not be stabbed first.

Techno took another step forwards, forcing Tommy to take a step to the side to get further away. He rolled his eyes and came fully into the house, ignoring the prominent fear that’s practically radiating off of the teen. 

“I literally just want my stuff back, and I mean all of it. Hand it over.” He held out one of his hands toward the teen with an unimpressed look on his face.

Tommy went rigid at that, his shoulders tensing and they were pulled practically to his ears. His hands balled into fists and his spine straightened out a bit, making him stand a little taller.

“Okay, Dream. I’m sorry I’ll go get it.” The words were rushed and panicked and he went forwards to go to his chests, perhaps a bit too quick.

He raised an eyebrow as he watched the teen raid his chests, he grimaced when he heard the noise of glass shattering. “Dream? Huh?” He was kind of confused.

“Oh, uh sorry Techno. I didn’t mean Dream, I meant” He let out a breath that was too shaky to not be alarming, “I mean Techno, yeah” 

Techno was presented with an axe and a green helmet, he didn’t take them, just stared. He took a slight step back and shot Tommy a confused glance, a silent question that he’s not sure if he wants the answer to.

“No, no. Wait a second. What was that about? Why’d you call me Dream, why him of all people.” The question stayed in the air as it stayed unanswered.

Tommy let out an awkward laugh, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. “It’s stupid, you don’t have to worry. Just, be on your way or something.”

“I’m not leaving till you tell me.” He honestly didn’t care too much, he was just feeling a bit stubborn today.

“It’s just that, Dream would sometimes take my things in exile.” Each word was slowed, like he was telling a parent a horribly worded lie.

Techno raised an eyebrow again, why have such a strong reaction if it was just some things being taken? “Was that all? Did he do anything else.”

“Well I mean he blew it up, of course. There was a few time where he made me do it. But that’s not important! I’m out of exile now, I’m a big man so I can take it!” Tommy was quick to put on a continent front, even thought he was sure Techno could see how hard he was shaking.

“He,” there was a pause as he tried to process what he was just told. “Blew up your things?”

“I mean, yeah, but it’s no big deal! It’s not happening anymore, so I don’t see a problem.” He continued with the false bravery, even if it was cracking with every word.

Techno tsked, waving an arm in front of him. “No big deal? If it was no big deal you wouldn’t have freaked out that bad.”

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, Tommy’s hands dropped and the items clattered to the floor. Neither of them made eye contact or any signs of them wanting to start the conversation back up again. Tommy slowly, but surely, stopped shaking and completely calmed himself down.

It was never fully quiet as occasionally the wind rattled the door or an animal outside made a noise that wasn’t completely blocked out by the walls. They made eye contact for a few seconds but it was broken quickly.

“Y’know it’s okay to still have reactions like that. It’s normal when you go through things like that.” Techno spoke up and let his hands come together to fidget for a little before he let them drop again.

The younger one looked up, shock clearly written on his face. “I’m a Big Man, Techno. I’m completely fine!”

“I still panic sometimes.” Tommy went quiet as he spoke up. “From all the wars I was in. I still get night terrors or panic attacks.”

They stared at each other again, not quite eye contact but they weren’t looking away. Tommy nodded his head once as his response, and it went quiet again afterwards. They both stared at the objects that were still on the floor, the axe shone with enchantments although it was a tad scuffed from usage.

Techno stepped back and made his way towards the door again, no goodbye. He readjusted his cape so it was on properly before opening the door and stepping out.

“Wait but your things.” He reached down to where they lay and picked them up.

“Keep them.”

They made eye contact once more before Techno walked away completely, leaving the door open in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not proof read, it’s also kind of iffy because I didn’t have my full attention on it while writing it


End file.
